In the past, interactions between financial institutions (or other businesses) and their customers have taken place at branch offices, during banking hours, and with a limited number of customer options. As technology progresses and customer expectations rise, financial institutions are offering increased services through telephone and electronic transactions, extended hours of operation, and numerous service options. Customers need easy access to financial information, multiple access options, readily available information about financial products and services, financial advice, and financial services at a minimal cost. Convenience in financial services today requires customers to come to the bank through various channel options, including traditional branch offices, automated teller machines, call centers, access through personal computers, video kiosks, and electronic transactions.
When customers wish to obtain information, such as availability of payroll or social security funds, they may contact their financial institution numerous times. This may place a significant burden on call centers, branch offices and network servers. What is needed is a system for automatically notifying customers when significant events occur.